It's Going To Be Alright
by Ree Mieko
Summary: Continued from I'll Catch You If You Fall. Mie is tossed between different relationships as she tries to orientate herself in her life. Rated K to be safe.


I inhaled the ocean-like air, then exhaled deeply. I saw the boat by the moore, and a brown haired girl climbed out, without the usual Kapp'n.

"CITRUS!" I shouted happily, running to hug the islander.

"Haha, hiya Mie! How's Fruitn life so far?" Citrus's face was positively glowing, then she saw the group behind me.

"Oh, who're they?" She pointed a manicured finger at them.

I grinned, holding out a hand to each in turn. "That's Rosie, Annie, Chief, and Fang."

Citrus gave me a look that said, 'Chief? The Chief that was trying to break you and Lobo up, Chief?' She knew all about this because I had told her everything that happened earlier over the phone.

Nodding slowly, I smiled a little shyly. "They're all pretty cool, actually."

"I'll take your word for it." Citrus smirked, then looked around. "Fruitn doesn't look the way I remember."

"The town changed quite a bit.." I said in a happy tone. "Oh! I don't think you've seen my house. I changed the wallpaper and everything, it looks fantastic!"

Annie smiled. "Yeah."

"Ditto." Rosie giggled.

"Well, we haven't seen it yet," Chief looked at me pointedly, and I averted his gaze.

"I'll take you there, come on!" I said, walking up the sandy beach and across a coconut tree I had planted quite a bit back. We traveled past Tangy's and Lily's houses, past the Nookway, the Able Sisters, and the Museum, finally reaching my house.

"Now.. it's kind of cramped for all of you guys, but there is a small upstairs room if you need to use the bathroom or feel a bit sick." I mentioned, before opening the door.

Inside, there was a Daisy Meadow carpet along with a Floral Wall wallpaper. Along a few steps upward was a Beach Table, and above that a Cabana Table. Against the north wall was a cream couch, and to the left was a box table holding up a Purple Lava Lamp. To the left against the West wall was a Xylophone instrument. Under that was a Fresh Shirt, and under that was a Violin, then a Harp and a Blue Cabinet.

To the very right bottom corner was a Weeping Fig, and above that was a Basic Green Bed. A step ahead was a Japanese Drum, and above that, to the right of the Candle was a tape deck, which was playing the song K.K. Waltz.

Rosie quickly sat on the somewhat messy bed, in which Annie and Citrus quickly followed suit.

"It's like your own little peaceful garden.." Citrus whispered, awed.

I glanced around at her. "Really, you think so?" Quirking a brow, I smiled. I loved compliments.

"Yeah.. it looks more real than outside in Fruitn's forest." Chief joked.

I chuckled slightly. Fang sat on the cream couch, and Chief next to him. I noticed them all watching me, so I went to the Cabinet and got out five tea cups. Then I brought them carefully over to the Beach Table and poured in each cup some creamy decaffeinated coffee.

"Here you go," I murmured to most, handing my guests their tea cups.

I sat on the edge closest to my bed on the Cabana Table and watched everyone silently enjoying their coffee.

"Hey!" Rosie pointed to my black electric guitar that leaned against the wall beside the Weeping Fig. "I didn't know you played.. why don't you sing for us a little while we drink?"

"Oh okay.. sure. I only know how to play my song so.. don't judge too badly," I blushed, grabbing the guitar and sitting back on the Picnic Table bench. I always had my guitar pick in my converse pocket, so I took it and twanged a few strings to get started.

"Under the moonlit sky...

Can you understand why,

the way I feel about you.

It's no way to say how I know,

but you don't seem to notice

the way I watch you out of the corner of my eye.

Tell me so slowly, slowly

how much I mean to you.

How cool I seem in your eyes.

The attention gets me high as the sky.

Tell me so slowly, slowly

how much I mean to you.

How cool I seem in your eyes.

The attention gets me high as the sky.

Inside of my mind,

only you seem to understand

the needs I have, every day.

You ask, I answer in the simplest form.

You watch, I smile to myself,

Oooh does time truly rush by me?

Tell me so slowly, slowly

how much I mean to you.

How cool I seem in your eyes.

The attention gets me high as the sky.

Tell me so slowly, slowly

how much I mean to you.

How cool I seem in your eyes.

The attention gets me high as the sky.

Normally I'd ignore these feelings,

but this time they're too strong to brush off.

So tell me slowly, oh so slowly,

how much I mean to you,

how cool I seem in your eyes.

The emotions get me high as the sky..."

Rosie clapped, Annie gaped, Citrus glanced away, Fang teared up, and Chief merely stared intently at me.

I blushed harshly, stuttering, "I.. I told you guys.. it wasn't -"

Did I see a shadow of a smile on his lips?

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Citrus jumped up. "This is perfect! You can even make more money than Slider!"

"You're gonna jinx her, shut up!" Annie gasped, lightly shoving Citrus' head.

Rosie giggled and walked over to me. "You did great." She whispered towards me, "And I think Chief knows it was about him."

I groaned lightly. "Great."

"I have to go," Chief said suddenly, and left my house in a rush.

"What's up with him?" Annie asked, and looked at me.

My eyebrows were raised. I was so confused. What did I do wrong? was about the only thing that surrounded my thoughts.

"I heard that Chief was dating Lily." Rosie fluttered.

"Wha.. what? Since when?" I stared hopelessly at my door, trying not to show what I truly felt inside.

"Since yesterday." Rosie sadly frowned, showing her sympathy. "I'm sorry Mie. I didn't remember until just now when Chief stormed out."

Sighing, I put away my guitar, and stared emotionlessly at the carpet. After a moment, I looked back up at all of them and smiled slightly. "Heh, that's alright! I mean, of course he's going out with Lily.. she's really nice and sweet."

'Not to mention pretty.' I thought to myself bitterly.

Annie pat my shoulder awkwardly before moving towards the door. "But no one's like you. Tough luck for Chief, to be missing out on you. You're like the experience he'll never have." And with that, she left, after telling me quickly that she'll give me a call later on.

Fang stood quietly, and also added a comment, "There are plenty of other people out there, and you'll find your soul mate eventually.. I know you will." He stood by my door, and looked at Rosie.

She shook her head. "I should stay with her," She whispered.

"No!" I said, glancing from Fang to Rosie. "I don't want to be a downer on you guys' date!"

"Yeah," Citrus agreed. "Besides, she has me for now. Go on." She ushered the two outside and closed the door.

I resumed immediately about Lily and Chief. "I hardly know Lily, but she's really pretty, and so soft-spoken, and she seems really nice.."

"That she may be," Citrus sat on the Lime Chair across from me. "But you are so much more.. you're cute, determined, caring, loving. Mie, Chief is a fool to date Lily. Annie already said what was meant to be said." She finished wisely.

I breathed deeply. "I know, it's just... there's this nagging persona inside of my mind, not wanting to let this go." I layed down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "I know I get over things really quickly, and this is just a few days' phase, but..."

"I know what you mean.." Citrus murmured, sipping at her now cold coffee. "Driftwood and I -"

"You and Driftwood?" My jaw literally dropped at the news.

"For a little while, yeah." Citrus nodded, blushing. "Anyway, we hooked up, but it turned out that it was out of pity, and he actually liked Maelle. He had moved on before I realized how I felt about him."

"Wow.." I murmured. "Then what?"

"We did what all couples eventually do. We broke up." Citrus shrugged. "That's the way it is. That's the way life is. You just have to keep on keeping on."

"Thanks Citrus," I smiled. "You can sleep here if you don't have a rented house yet."

Citrus shook her head. "Nah, I've got to get going back to Melon Island. Good luck though." She handed me a sealed envelope. It was white and crisp.

"What's this?" I asked, tinkering around with the object.

"An envelope I found on my pillow when the whole Pandora's Box fiasco was over." Citrus gave me a thumb's up. "I have a feeling you'll need it more than me." She left and closed the door behind her.

I opened the envelope, and inside was of course, a letter.

'Dear Mie,

I hope to show the world that I love with a whole heart. I knew that, somehow, through your friend Citrus, you'd get this letter.

You see, I've lived in Fruitn for quite a while. You know me, but not all that well.

I'll give you a clue - I'm usually not sentimental like this at all, but I felt it was high time to start.

Stay safe,

Anonymous'

My heart was beating incredibly fast, and I had to take a few deep breaths before I could calm myself.

"Who could this be..?" My eyebrows furrowed, and gently bit my lip.

"Huh.." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Whoever wrote this is so full of it," I sighed, falling onto my bed. "It did make me feel slightly better though." I whispered and then fell asleep.

(-----Next Day------)

Yawning, I went outside to be met with a near cloudless day and sunlight.

"Hey, Mie!" Rosie ran up to meet me, with a big grin.

"Hi, how was your date?" I smiled slightly at the light blue cat.

"It was great! I'm so glad I didn't miss out on it," Rosie purred. "We went by the stream, and then walked to the waterfall for a while."

I nodded understandingly. The most popular date places were the stream and waterfall. "Fireflies are appearing again," I smiled at the memories that emerged.

Rosie whispered, "It's a mad world."

Glancing at her, my smile disappeared. "What makes you say that?" My voice also lowered in volume.

"The familiar faces.. memories, I mean. Sometimes I don't want them," She blinked quickly, tears springing to her eyes.

She fell into my arms, and I hugged her. "What really happened, Rosie?"

"Oh!" Rosie shrugged away from me, her paws at her face to try to stop me from seeing her cry. "It.. it was awful! Fang said he couldn't -" her sentence was choked off by the desperation in her voice. Upset salty water drops slid down Rosie's cheeks before she could wipe them away.

I stayed silent, watching her. Fang what? Fang didn't want to be with her anymore?

"He said.. he said he has to move away, to start a new life - without me!" Rosie wailed now, falling to her knees on the summer grass.

My mouth parted slightly. What did she say??

"Wha.. why? Did he say why?"

I don't know why I was freaking out. It wasn't because Rosie was. Did I truly have feelings for Fang too?

Rosie gave me an odd look, but she went on. "He said there were too many issues he can't deal with, and that he.. didn't want to break any hearts. What does he mean, Mie?"

My heart thumped. I could have sworn Rosie could hear it's accelerated pulse. Did Fang mean Rosie and I?

"I'm not sure," I chose my words carefully. "Maybe he meant cookies."

"Cookies?" Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"Er, yeah! Cookies!" I giggled stupidly, trying to cover up my blushing cheeks. "That reminds me, I'm craving some. Want to go to Nook's and see if he has anything?"

She bit her lower lip gently, pondering. "No. I should get home. I.. I want to think for a while. Is that okay with you, Mie? I won't go back to my house if it'll make you upset with me."

I was still so astounded by Rosie's courtesy to me, even after all we've been through.

"Of course I won't be upset with you. I'll bring you some cookies later. Cheer up, okay?" I offered a big smile. She returned it with her own.

"You're so good to me. I'll see you later," As Rosie began walking to her home, she turned her head to me after a moment. "Double chocolate chip, if you can."

Laughing, I nodded, repeating her order. After her figure disappeared through the trees and plants, I tried to walk slowly enough to Nook's.

'_What did Fang mean?_,' I thought. My eyes were wandering the sky, so what happened the next second took me completely by surprise.

"OY!"

I had crashed into the one, the only - Fang.

"F-fang!" I stuttered, blushing as I stood, trying to brush off anything that shouldn't be on me. "I heard from Rosie that you're moving away."

Fang eyed me silently. I noticed how he seemed stiffer after I mentioned what Rosie told me.

"Yeah, uh.. I feel bad about breaking up with her," his large golden eyes blinked, and he seemed to change his mind about something. "Actually. . . I wanted to talk to you."

Gulping, I smiled. I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, what is it?"

"I like you. A lot. I'm off to tell Rosie - so she'll understand. Then I'll move away."

My smile died immediately. No, this can't be happening.

"You can't!" I blurted.

"Why?" Fang asked, almost defiantly.

"Rosie _loves_ you, Fang. I don't. I mean, I like you too, but I don't love you as much as she does." Words tumbled out of my mouth before I knew it. Now my eyes were starting to tear up. Grand.

Fang stepped forward, his arms wide to comfort me in a hug.

I moved away before he could catch me in his embrace.

"I.. I can't. I love Lobo-"

My chocolatl hued eyes widened.

"I've got to go!"

And I turned, running in the direction of Rosie's house.

'_I almost said I love Lobo. I thought I loved Chief?_' My mind whirled. I felt sick. '**_What is wrong with me?_**'

My hands banged on Rosie's door, while I looked around me to see if Fang or anyone was nearby.

"Who is it -" Rosie gasped, then laughed slightly. "Mie, you almost pounded my face in. Come on."

I shuffled into her Cabana home.

"Fang said he likes me," I blurt, as I crumple to her floor.

I could hear Rosie's footsteps stop. "What?" she asks, unbelievingly.

"I just.. he told me while I was on my way to Nook's. I wanted to tell you what I found out, instead of him," I turned sadly towards Rosie. She was crying. "I didn't want this to be some big ugly mess!"

Rosie shook her head harshly. "I can't. . ." she walked to her bed and sat on it, head in paws. "Mie, get out."

My mouth opened to protest, but something told me I shouldn't. I turned to leave, and shut her door as gently as I could.

I headed to my house. My mind was in utter turmoil.

What should I do?

How will Rosie act towards me now?

Why does Fang like me enough to break up with Rosie?

Why did I almost say that I love Lobo?

"Mie!"

I knew that voice. Even though I should have sprinted towards my home, I stopped and looked to whoever called my name.

"Chief?"

The red wolf smiled. "Hey! What's up?"

Then it all spilled. I couldn't help myself, but I was telling Chief everything.

"Sshsh, it's going to be alright." Chief hugged me gently.

"How is it?" I mumbled, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Because it's different this time," Chief murmured.

"How?" I ask, brows furrowed.

"This time.. I'll catch you if you fall."

T o b e c o n t i n u e d +


End file.
